


I’ve got you

by onlinelosergames



Series: Dnf angst vent [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), bad and george are really close, people suck, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinelosergames/pseuds/onlinelosergames
Summary: “I’ve got you George, I’m here”George is hurting again.this is a continuation of the fic “Hey Handsome” you can read this without reading that one you may just be a little lost!{Once again this is a vent fic so just be warned}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Dnf angst vent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216802
Kudos: 62





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Bullying, Crying.
> 
> Please don’t share this with the cc’s involved, writing is how I cope so yah.
> 
> As i said in the last one i do NOT think these things about George, I love him so much and i hate how much hate he gets in real life; this is just a vent none of this is real none of this acually happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After their very tearful hello they walked had in hand back to Dreams car. George giggled a little at something Dream had said and Dream smiled widely hearing the noise he dearly missed, His favorite noise. 

“There it is” Dream smiled and started up the ca.

“Hmm?” George muttered no longer looking at Dream he is looking around observing the beautiful city of Miami.

“Your laugh, I missed it” Dream smiled and squeezed George’s hand softly.

George turned his head and smiled at him blushing slightly, Dreams eyes focused on the road now hand still intertwined with George’s.

The brown haired man pulled his phone out of  
his pocket slowly and opened up his camera snapping a picture of their hands. Dream  
chuckled and looked over at George,

“who’s that for huh?” He smirked

“just for me, and Maybe Bad I dunno” George smiled and squeezed his boyfriends hand.

“So I think today we are just going to hang out and relax because jet lag is gonna hit you like a truck and then tomorrow we can go out and see some sights n stuff!” Dream said excitedly as he turned into his neighborhood luckily the drive from the airport wasn’t to long.

“We should stream tonight” George suggests and smiled.

“If you’re up to it love I’m alright with doing it.” Dream said and looked over at George once he parked in his driveway.

“Hi” Dream said with a smile on his face

“Hi” George said blushing slightly at feeling Dreams eyes on him

Dream leaned over the console and kissed George again. The brown haired man kissed back putting his free hand on the side of Dreams face smiling a little into the kiss.

George was the first to pull back and smiled a little  
“C’mon I wanna see patches” George laughed and opened the car door.

“wow my cat is more important that me??” He asked in mock offense

“1000 percent” George teased and grabbed his bags from the car and stood at the front door as Dream unlocked the door.

A couple months after they got together Dream mailed George a few things of his just to make them feel closer to each other. The smell of the hoodie was somthing he had become very accustomed to and found a lot of comfort in it. As Dream opened the door the smell became so strong, it was his boyfriends smell. 

“Shit” George whispered and smiled a little bit stepping into  
his house.

“Hmm?” Dream hummed and looked back at George

“Just smells like you” 

“I mean yeah it is my house”

“Fuck you” 

“Maybe later” Dream said and winked making George laugh loudly.

“Shut up you’re an idiot”

“Your idiot”

“Mhm” George hummed and set his bags down and jumped into Dreams arms again and connected their lips deeply.

Dream supported George’s body weight holding his arms around his lower back kissing back, both men were in utter bliss and couldn’t think about anything else but each other. all they wanted to do was touch and kiss and hold each other.

“George” Dream muttered against his lips 

“Hmm?”

“I love you” 

George pulled away and smirked a little squeezing the side of dreams face slightly,

“I love you too Clay” he replied and kissed his lips again.

Dream chuckled and pulled back a little.

“let’s do this in my room this hallway isn’t very comfortable” He smirked and carried his boyfriend to  
his bedroom giggling the whole way

“ahhh i’m a brideeee!” George teased and laid out in Dreams arms dramatically 

“Mhm sure you are love”

“You’re a dream crusher”

“I could make a really bad joke right now but i won’t”

“I hate you”

“no you don’t”

“Yeah I don’t ” George smirked and kissed down Dreams neck.

~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~

“Didn’t you wanna stream tonight?” Dream asked softly and kissed his sleepy boyfriends cheek.

“Oh shit yeah definitely, did you wanna do it you’re account or mine?” George replied sitting up slolwy searching for his shirt that was still tossed on the other side of the room.

“We can do yours, does anyone even know you’re here??” Dream asked standing up then tossed George his shirt.

“thanks, and yeah I mean my parents do, and bad, and yeah and about it” George laughed loudly

“Sapnap knows too” he added

Dream just laughed and kissed George on the head.  
“Just leave the camera off they’ll question that enough and you can just say you’re here.” 

“Wait you have a camera??” 

“shut up of course I do, I just don’t use it” Dream laughed

“Alright let’s do it” George said and slipped his PJ pants on before going to sit in Dreams chair in the other room where he does his videos.

“Jesus Clay this is so fuckin tall what the fuck” George laughed and adjusted the chair and the computer angle. 

“The password is our anniversary” Dream called from the other room George giggled a little and typed in their anniversary.

“You’re cute!” George called back

Dream just laughed a small blush appearing on his face that George couldn’t see since he was in the other room.

George slowly logged into his twitch and started to adjust the mic. He knew he should probably tweet something saying he’s gonna start a stream but he just shrugged and hit the ‘start stream’ button.

“hey everyone!!” He said excitedly and went over to  
open Minecraft.

George diverted his eyes to the chat seeing a lot of questions why his camera was off and why he had been inactive for the past couple days. Many saying they loved him and he was amazing, it did make him feel really good.

“So yeah I have been gone for the past couple days I’m sorry about that i’ve been working on some stuff and doing some stuff for myself per request of my friends so yeah! But i’m back now!” George replied and smiled opening discord on his phone.

“Imma get some people to play bedwars with me” George chuckled and texted Bad and Sapnap.

The chat flooded with 

‘dream!’

‘play wirh dream we miss the dnf content!’

‘we are so deprived pls george’

George laughed reading the chat and smirked looking behind him he could hear Dream in the kitchen fuckin around probably making food.

“I don’t think Dream can join on the game today” George said and clicked on the discord app on the computer and joined a vc with bad and sapnap

“hellooooooooooo” George calls out and smiled

“Hi George, we are already on hypixal so  
join us “ Sapnap said and chuckled 

“Alright on my way” George said and without thinking he just went onto minecraft and joined the server forgetting he was on Dreams computer so he was on Dreams account. 

“Whoops” George laughed loudly and started laughing a ton. 

“George what did you do” Bad said then looked at George’s stream that he had up out of curiosity.

“You absolute muffinhead” Bad laughed 

“The secrets out then” Sapnap laughed loudly and banged on his desk slightly trying to calm his laughing.

The chat was flipping their shit

‘why’re you on dreams account??’

‘what secret???’

‘omg are you in florida?’

‘is dream with you??!’

‘george what’s going onnnnn’

“Dream!” George called out behind him and slowly he heard Dream making his way from the kitchen to the room he was in.

“The cameras off come on idiot” George teased and Dream walked in and sat down in the chair next to the computer.

“Hello Stream!” Dream chuckled and both men watched the chat explode everyone was freaking out making both of them laugh.

“Hi Dream!!” Sapnap laughed and sent an invite to George to join the bedwars server which he accepted and shafted to play the round as Dream went on answering some of the questions in the chat and donos along with George.

‘Wait how long has george been there???’

“He got in like 4 hours ago” Dream responded 

‘how long are you staying??’

“two and a half weeks so we won’t be playing minecraft on the same server sorryy i couldn’t just bring my whole PC for a two week trip haha”  
George replied and continued to play

‘WHAT DOES DREAM LOOK LIKE!!!’ a dono came through 

“He looks~ handsome” George teased and Dream playfully punched his arm.

“ouch!! Dream punched me” George giggled.

“Dream be nice to George don’t make me come down there” Sapnap laughed, he had ended up going home for a couple weeks but he would be back in a couple days to see George as well.

For the next few hours they streamed and just chatted having a lot of fun with their friends.

Unfortunately a little before they were going to end the stream a lot of bolded messages saying quite hateful things, they were spamming it but most were from different accounts so the auto spam mod wasn’t shutting them down.

George was the first to notice them.

‘Get the fuck out of dreams house i’m shocked he wants to be anywhere near you’

‘i’m glad i can enjoy dreams voice without having to see georges ugly ass’

‘ugly ass bitch’

‘we should trend georgenotpretty again cus it seemed to make him disappear we don’t want him back”

‘ugly’

‘fag’

‘you’re literally. disgusting twig eat some fucking food you disgusting fag’

‘george you should have stayed not found LMAO’

The air was knocked out of George when he could see the messages , people were even sending donos of like a dollar just sending disgusting messages to him, this had never happened before he never had this many people against him before.

Why did they hate him

Why did they want him gone

He’s suprised Clay wants to be around him too

Dream noticed the tension rising in George and looked back to the stream chat and noticed all the Messages and all of the donos coming in.

Sure there was a ton of people saying how much they loved george and how the people weren’t right, but he knew that George’s mind would only be able to focus on the hate.

“I’m gonna turn off the stream”  
Dream whispered and quickly ended the stream the Discord with Bad and Sap was still going both of them were making efforts to talk to George to ask him if he was okay but his eyes were already watering and his chest felt tight.

“I’ll text you guys later don’t worry to much” Dream said and exited the VC and turned to his obviously distraught boyfriend.

“Hey look at me you’re okay hey i’m here” Dream tried and moved the chair closer to him and let his hand hover over his leg remembering what to do in this situation

“can l touch you?” He asked softly, George nodded slightly it could have easily been missed. He was frozen, he felt petrified, he felt sick again. He felt miniature again.

“Okay okay hey look at me” Dream whispered and put one hand on George’s leg and the other on the side of his face.

“You’re okay George you’re okay, you’re with me, hey i’m here okay?” Dream tried again.

As soon as George felt Dreams touch on his he started crying harder and collapsed into the mans chest clinging to him tightly. 

Dream hugged his boyfriend tightly and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You’re safe George, you’re safe i promsie, they’re not gonna hurt you and what they’re saying is bullshit lies. You’re perfect George, so so perfect” Dream whispered and continued to rub his back.

George slowly started to calm down, his breathing still heavy, tears stained dreams shirt, he was in the dirty blonds arms, his own arms draped around Dreams neck, Face buried in the crook of his neck legs hanging off the side of the chair.

“You’re okay, let’s just get some sleep tonight, and tomorrow we can go out all day and just stay off all socials just the two of us yeah?” Dream suggested holding the man close to his body running hands through his soft brown hair.

George just nodded against Dreams neck making him nod and stand up, still holding onto him carrying him bridal style snd walked into his room laying him on the bed then laid down next to him.

Dream turned and faced George now and smiled softly wiping his tears,  
“even crying you still look perfect” Dream whispered and pushed some hair out of George’s face

George blushed and smiled sadly,  
“sorry for getting so upset” He whispered looking down at the bedsheets but he felt Dream lift his chin up to meet his eyes.

“Never be sorry for being upset, you have every reason to be upset, but all those things those idiots were saying were so so wrong. I love you so much and I always will” Dream said softly

“I love you too baby” George whispered and closed his eyes cuddling closer to Dream letting the taller man drape one arm over him and close the distance between them George burried his head in the crooke of Dreams neck and fell asleep slowly.

Dreams phone had been silently going off so when he knew George was fully asleep he grabbed his phone from behind George and kept his arms around the man. 

The dirty blond man had a lot of messages asking him if George was okay and if he was okay as well.

Dream ended up standing up handing George a pillow to cuddle up to hoping the man didn’t wake up, he didn’t. Going back into the room his computer was still on bright light shining through the dark room. He quickly made his way to sit at the desk logging back into his own twitch account his blood was still boiling with anger.

How the fuck could people say such a terrible things about George.

How could people think those things about George, they’re so not true he is literally perfect.

Dream hadn’t streamed in a while and he knew that a lot of people would join if he did and talked for a while, he was very tired of this behavior and he needed to say somthing.

He clicked the ‘start stream’ button and waited for the notifications to go out.

he captioned the live

‘let’s talk’

Once people started to join he sighed softly and just left his desktop open, he didn’t want to join a Minecraft world because it was a serious talk.

“Hey all, once everyone gets in here we are gonna have a chat” he said softly he was good at masking his anger so he sounded very calm and he had planned to keep himself calm the whole stream.

Dream closed his eyes and breathed in slightly and went to Twitter finding screenshots and videos of what happened on the stream and clicked on one of the donations, the one that angered him the most.

‘i’m glad i can enjoy dreams voice without having to see georges ugly ass’

“So, lets have a little chat yeah?” He muttered then looked at the chat then back to the screen.

“This. this shit is absolutely never okay, it’s absolutely disgusting behavior.”Dream started keeping his voice low since George was sleeping in the room next door.

“First things first if you say you like me or I guess ‘stan’. Me truly you would NEVER do these things to the people I care about. Never EVER use my goddamn name to hate on my friends and loved ones.” He continued anger boiling inside of him.

He took a deep breathe and let it out with a loud sigh knowing he couldn’t get to angry he couldn’t lose his cool.

“George is the kindest, sweetest, most caring, most beautiful person I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. Putting someone down for the way they look or act is disgusting and if you actually cared about me, like these fans say you would NOT put anyone I love down, I made a tweet about this a few days ago but this behavior is still going on. As of now I’m not going to be making any new content, I’m going to enjoy my time with George while he is here and when he leaves even then I don’t know when I will be picking up making content, I will but as of now I’m taking a break and this behavior will stop from my fans. STOP sending hate to the people I love because you’re angry that they’re spending time with me, if you do this you are NOT a real fan, do better.” Dream finished and sighed looking at the chat most of if was asking if George was okay their fan base was worried obviously so.

“Also, George is fine he’s asleep now he’s a strong guy, but words still fucking hurt especially when you know nothing about someone’s past. I’m gonna get off guys, stay safe. and please fix you’re behavior to the people saying these disgusting things. Lastly it should be common sense but don’t tweet or post videos of what happened tonight, please.” Dream said and logged off.

Dream slowly got up and walked back into his bedroom smiling at his sleeping boyfriend and laid back in the bad smiling as a sleepy George cuddled close to him.

He picked up just phone and looked at it all the notifications.

He oppend up the discord that was being blown up the most of all their streamer friends everyone was definitely worried about it the pair.

‘Hey guys sorry for taking so long to respond George is fine he was really upset but he’s sleeping now I told him that we are gonna go out tomorrow and stay off socials. but don’t worry to much’ he typed our and sent

Bad quickly replied  
‘thanks Dream I was super worried tell him when you can to text me when he wakes up before you both go out’

‘Thanks Dream get some rest and have fun love you’ Sapnap said

‘love you sap. and gottcha bad’

Dream was about to turn off his phone but he had a good idea and opened his imessages and texted bad

‘hey you’re home this week right?’

a couple seconds later he got a response

‘yeah why?’

‘do you wanna come meet up with me and George like tomorrow, I know he’d love to see you he didn’t know if you were in town or not’

‘i’m definitely down, I think I can tomorrow I don’t have any stuff for the SMP so yeah I think I can. Where?’

‘You could come here and we could take him around the city’

‘Perfect what time?’

‘around 12 tomorrow?’

‘sounds perfect see you tomorrow clay get some rest you muffinhead’

‘mkay night bad’


End file.
